


So It Goes...

by hidingmyobsession



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ancient Mythology, Angst, Asgard (Marvel), Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mythology - Freeform, WARNING - maybe smut at some point.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingmyobsession/pseuds/hidingmyobsession
Summary: Eris is the Goddess of Chaos. Loki is the God of Mischief.Upon finding out about his roots and becoming King, Loki's life quickly becomes chaotic all while Eris watches.





	1. Appearances

Banishment; something that would make any grown man throw the most childish of tantrums, and yet here I am, eight centuries after mine. When I was banished from Earth and Olympus, the Gods had no idea that I had already gotten what I wanted. A little apple, the cause of such discord. The Trojan War had begun and with it, the fall of Troy and the deep hiding of the Gods. They don’t call me the Goddess of Chaos for no good reason. 

 

I was banished to the outer areas of the Nine Realms. I moved around accordingly as the Gods chose to tirelessly search for me once Troy fell. They said I needed to “answer for my actions,” yet none of them answered for not inviting me to a simple little wedding. It’s their own fault, truly. 

 

I found solace in Asgard, where even though Gods rule this land, they have no interest in searching for one of Zeus’ enemies. That’s his own issue and Odin knows this. Plus, he couldn’t have found me even if he had both his eyes. I look nothing like I did, making the genius choice to disguise myself and my three companions in the streets of Asgard. 

 

I chose the disguise of a beggar, living in an alley with her three small cats. A beggar is not a threat to anyone but the marketplace, but I keep mostly to myself. Máni, my pet cougar who I’ve given the camouflage of a small kitten, gathers the food for us when the moonlight is high and her strength is at it’s peak. Drengr and Véurr, my two loyal guards for all these centuries, keep myself and Máni safe from predators, watchers, robbers and rapists. 

 

The Asgardian sun was beginning to set over the bustling marketplace. Máni lay purring on my lap as the guards returned from their rounds to tell me what flickers of chaos and strife were stirring around the city. I look over to them as they sit together, Drengr’s black coat dusty and Véurr glaring at him with his light blue eyes. 

 

“I told him not to draw any attention to himself, Lady Eris. He goes and breaks into an old sorcery bookshop!” Véurr growls as Drengr licks his fur clean. 

 

“You’re still afraid eons after Zeus banished us. We can’t remain in fear, V. Our Goddess requires information, and I will get my paws dirty when necessary.” Drengr explained, his green eyes shifting to me. “Would you like to know what I have heard, my lady?”

 

“This better be valuable information for her, Dren. Our Lady does not appreciate her time to be wasted.” Véurr remarked. My eyes switching from the blue eyed cat and back to the green eyed cat next to him. 

 

“Speak.” I demanded, petting Máni’s soft fur under my dirty beggar hands. 

 

“Well, Lady Eris,” the feline began, “there are talks of the older Prince being banished to Earth. King Odin has fallen into a deep slumber. The shopkeep insisted the youngest Prince would rise to the throne, but a buyer decrees him biased as the youngest Prince is talented in the ways of sorcery and trickery.”

 

“Trickery, huh?” I looked around the alleyway and up at the moon as it was rising. Máni jumped off my lap and clawed her way up the wall. “Meet us by the sea, Máni. Let us have a little fun.” 

 

————————————————

 

The King’s sleeping quarters were lavish with gold accents and curtains. An orb of magic formed by Queen Frigga encased him in his bed as he slumbers, his breathing slow and steady. She sits by his bedside as Loki, the youngest Prince, enters the room and stands on the opposite side. 

“Thank you for calling the guards when he fell, Loki,” she breathed. “He’s held off his sleep for so long, and with the sentence to banish Thor…” Frigga shakes her head as a tear falls down her cheek. Loki looks over at her, still angered by the King. 

 

All of these years, he was a Frost Giant. Stolen from his land by the King as a trinket of battle. He was never of Asgard. He was lied to by the father he wanted to impress so much and by the mother he loved with his entire being. He was angered, but devastated that his mother was in such ruin over the situation. He dipped his head down and looked at the ground. 

 

“My son, your father sleeps. I’m unsure of when he will awaken,” the Queen stated somberly as she watches her King’s chest rise and fall slowly. “You will need to step in and take the throne until he awakens,” the Prince glances over at his mother and looks away.

 

“I am not of Asgardian blood, mother,” Loki declares, one of his fists clenching behind him. “Or should I even call you that?”

 

“Loki…” Queen Frigga whispers, standing to meet her sons gaze. “’tis true you are not of our blood, but I have loved you as my own since Odin brought you back and I will continue to love you until my dying breath. I have raised you, clothed you, protected you… you are my son,” she states, lifting her hand to graze her thumb over his cheek. “And you will be a mighty King of Asgard until Odin awakens.” 

 

—————————————————

 

The Sea of Space glistened with the reflections of the stars of Kings and Queens past. Máni approaches us with a bag between her teeth and sits close to me as I open to look at the contents. She brought food her herself, Drengr and Véurr and a small basket of red grapes for me. 

 

“Good, my darling. Eat and rest well should be need your strength again tonight.” I rejoiced, sectioning their food before picking at my grapes. 

 

“My Lady, what is your plan?” Véurr asked before taking a bite of his food; a small piece of raw meat.

 

“Drengr says the young Prince is assumed to be King. I’ve sensed such mischief from him for a long while, and it seems as if the pieces of my former strife towards the Asgardian family are falling into place.” I grin, eating another grape. 

 

“What pieces, Lady Eris?” Drengr questions, his mouth full of his dinner. Véurr glares at him.

 

“Some manners would be lovely.” He growls as Drengr swallows his food. 

 

“Some many years ago as we traveled from place to place, King Odin attempted to declare peace over the Nine Realms, a feat the Gods would surely enjoy. I could not fight or chime in, as I didn’t wish to be noticed, but I did plant some seeds,” I explain, placing my grapes to the side. Dipping my fingers in the water, the ripples form the visual of Prince Loki, pacing in his quarters. “The young Prince is not of Asgard. He was an adopted baby from Joutenheim by one sorrowful King Odin.” Drengr gasped as he stepped forward slowly.

 

“My Lady, he cannot be King then. I risked danger, I apologize.” He stammered as he stared at the water. 

 

“Now now, sweet Drengr. No apologies. Our Prince knows. A few sunsets ago, Prince Thor used the Bifrost to go to Joutenheim. Prince Loki went along and discovered his true lineage,” I stated, moving my hand through the water to see his face better. “And yet… he is angered by it. Disgusted by being a Frost Giant. Shall we help him?” 

 

“How?” Véurr wondered, finishing his dinner and stepping forward. 

 

“Loki will rule Asgard, however his time as King will be cut short. He wishes to rule, and so we will give him this,” I declare, looking over at Máni. “My darling, your strength is at it’s peak. There is a man, called The Other. His employer, Thanos, has a proposition that I believe our Prince would quite enjoy,” I state, placing my free hand on her head to make her grow to her full size. “Use your strength and thy own to make The Other reach out to our new King.” Reaching into the pocket of my beggar skirt, I pull out a choker made of diamonds and jewels and place it around Máni’s neck. 

 

“My Goddess, your power is contained in that necklace. Are you certain you want to bring it to another realm?” Véurr questions.

 

“Where Máni is going, moonlight shines it’s brightest. My power will protect her, and no one will even come close to touching her or the choker. Not even Thanos.” I say, opening a portal in the water for the cougar to jump through. 

 

“And what of us?” Drengr asks as the portal closes.

 

 

“My loyal guards, you have quite the important job. Drengr, you are to spy on the King. Do not speak. You’re a cat, you must blend in. Come to me when he sleeps with any information possible. Véurr, as this happens, I will require constant protection. You are to stay by my side at all times. Chaos quickly comes.” I breathe as I stand on the edge of the water, my toes sinking into the wet sand of the beach.

 

————————————————

 

The door slammed behind me as I entered my chambers for the evening. The green and gold drapes on the windows allowed some of the bright moonlight to peak through to illuminate the room and with a wave of my hand, the candles flickered and began to burn to make the area slightly more homely. Running my fingers through my hair, I sat down in a chair by one of my many bookcases given to me by my mother and looked around. 

 

“King Loki of Asgard…” I whispered. I was finally getting what a wanted; to rule over Asgard and all of it’s people; to show them what a true King looked like. And yet, I was angry. “… a Frost Giant.” 

 

Standing up, I walked over to my bed and looked at myself in the mirror. My skin was still pale and my eyes were still blue. My skin didn’t resemble the garish blue tint and my eyes were not red. I rubbed my hands over my face and in my focus, I heard a small sound by the window. Turning swiftly, I pulled a dagger out of my sleeve and was ready for attack only to see a black cat standing on my windowsill. Sighing, I put my dagger away and walked over to the animal. 

 

“Away pest! I have no food.” I yelled, but the cat remained. It looked up at me with it’s bright green eyes. I waved my hand and a small dish of food appeared at it’s feet. “You can stay, but know this, feline! I am a King! You will obey me.” The cat's head tilted and began to eat the food in the dish. 

 

I couldn’t even make a cat obey me, how was I to rule over an entire realm? I’d wanted this for so long. To be better than my brother. To prove to my father that I was the best option for King and I had no idea where to begin. Thor was banished to Earth, no doubt trying to get back. Odin was asleep and most likely would be for a while. I had time to make the Asgardian’s see that all along, I, Loki, was the best person for the position. 

 

Laying on my bed, I looked up at the ceiling of my chambers and sighed. I needed a plan. Odin wouldn’t be in his sleep forever and Thor could even return before then and take his place as ruler. I needed a backup plan to fall into my lap. As I began to doze off, I felt something climbing over my legs and looked down to see the cat getting itself comfortable for the evening. 

 

“And what’s your story? I don’t assume you only came here for food,” I commented as the cat curled himself into a comfortable ball on my stomach. I ran my hands through his fur and shook my head, closing my eyes for the evening. “Maybe you’re the answer, who knows.”

 

——————————————————

 

As the seeds of this newest plan were in place, myself and Véurr began to move closer to the Asgardian Palace through the day. Drengr was to report back every other night with information and Máni was expected back from her journey in two sunrises. In giving my choker to Máni, I was short on my power and teleporting was a challenge. Véurr and I travelled on foot, the cat making sure to stay close to my feet.

 

Upon walking through the streets of Asgard, I passed through the marketplace. I bought some grapes and a small piece of fish for the Véurr with what little “beggar” money I had. Every month, I’d magic up some coins to make my ruse look good, while Máni infiltrated the supply every night. I sat on the corner of one of the shops with Véurr eating his fish by my feet when his head shot up. 

 

“I sense Drengr is near. It is not his time to return, my Lady.” Véurr panicked. I shook my head and ate a grape as people began to move to the sides of the road as Prince Loki walked with a guard, and on his shoulder, a black cat with blue eyes. “Well, that was quick,” he remarked, looking back to his fish. 

 

Drengr jumped down from Loki’s shoulder and approached Véurr. I placed another grape in my mouth and watched what the cats would do and how Loki would react. Drengr nudged Véurr out of the way to get to his fish, and Véurr nudged back. The two cats’ hair raised and their paws were ready. 

 

“Pesty feline, isn’t he? I just fed him too,” Loki sighed as he picked Drengr up. I looked up at the Prince and stood up from the ground. 

 

“My Prince,” I bowed through gritted teeth. I hated bowing to those inferior, but my disguise required it. “Cats are smart creatures, never pests.” I stated, picking Véurr up and placing him on my shoulder the way Loki previously had Drengr. 

 

“And how is a beggar woman so knowledgeable on the antics of creatures?” Loki questioned, perching his cat back on his shoulder to mock mine. “Your kind have likely been on the streets of Asgard for generations.” I smiled and looked up at the man whose stature towered over mine.

 

“Be not deceived by appearances, my Prince. We all have something different lying underneath, don’t we?” I retorted, his eyes going wide. He looked down and quickly moved his hands behind his back. 

 

“My apologies for my ignorance, Miss…” he began.

 

“Vafi. Vafi Epli.” I quickly declared, coming up with the name on a whim. He bowed his head and walked into the sorcerer bookshop that Drengr broke into the night before. I began to walk with Véurr down the marketplace street. 

 

“What’s the name mean, my Lady?” Véurr asked, clawing onto my shoulder. 

 

“Apple and chaos.” I declared, turning the corner of the road.

 

“You don’t think he’ll catch on to that, Lady Eris?” Véurr jumped down when he saw no one was around. I smiled and looked up at the Palace.

 

“I’m counting on him to, Véurr. I am the Goddess of Chaos after all…” 


	2. Observations

The sorcery bookshop was bleak, boring and mediocre compared to the studies I kept in my quarters at the palace. If it wasn’t for a particular book mysteriously missing in my collection, I wouldn’t even be here among commoners. The shopkeep, an aging old man with white hair and dark circles around his eyes was sorting books when he heard the door close. He fumbled down from his ladder and bowed.

“Your Highness, what an honor it is for you to grace my shop today.” he stammered. 

“At ease, old man.” I replied, the cat on my shoulder jumping down. “I’m looking for a specific book and was told that this shop is a forefront for important works of sorcery, is this true?” I questioned, looking at the man as he stood up straight.

“Wh… well, yes Your Highness.” the man stuttered. “What work are you searching for that would bring you here to the marketplace? Certainly there is no work that a Master such as yourself doesn’t have…” 

“I did have this, it just seems to be missing.” I began, silencing his further questioning. “The book is titled ‘The Laws And Life Of A Dynasty In The Sorcerer’s World.’ Do you have a copy?” I questioned. 

The man shifted his eyes to the top of one of his many bookcases. Waving his arms, the book slowly slid out from it’s spot on the top shelf and slowly descended into his arms. The cover was black with gold, foil lettering and was covered in dust. The old man looked up at me and held out the book in his arms.

“You know, Your Highness…” he started. “The only person I have ever given this book to was Her Majesty, The Queen. Such wonderful magic and confidence in these pages, but such power that can be destructive.” I stared at him and took the book from his hands.

“What are you implying, old man?” I retorted, the cat jumping up on a shelf at the corner of my eye.

“Only that you must be careful. I gave Queen Frigga the same warning. In my many years of life, I’ve seen that book do incredible things for Sorcerer’s like yourself.” he breathed, his eyes shifting from the book and then back at me. “But I’ve also seen it do terrible things as well.” I nodded. 

“Well then, if that’s all…” I announced, but was cut off by the cat pulling a book from the shelf with his paw and it slamming on the floor. I stepped over to him and picked up the book. 

“Keeping Up Appearances: A Guide In The Life Of A Monarch.” the old man recited. “Funny, I don’t remember ordering that book and I’ve worked here my entire life.” The book looked brand new and the cover changed appearances from a dull gray to a shiny gold with emerald accents. 

“I’ll be taking this one too.”

 

————————————————————————

Asgard was a beautiful city, but highly flawed. The palace flourished and the inner city reaped the benefits, but on the outer corner it faltered. The homeless and beggars roamed begging for money and food. You could easily tell that it’s where I had come from. The beggar disguise and the dirt on my face stood out in the sea of lavish daywear and people wearing their finest jewels knowing how close to the palace, and the princes, they were. Regardless of if Prince Thor was banished, they could hope to get a warrior’s eye or even a passing glance from Prince Loki as he walked the open grounds. 

Peeking my head out of the alleyway where I hid, I notice Prince Loki walking out of the sorcery bookshop with Drengr on his shoulder and two books in his hand. Véurr lingers around my feet before jumping up some crates to get a better look. 

“So he seemed to have found the book,” I smirked, clasping my hands together in front of me. “It would seem Drengr did his part.”

“What part, my Lady?” Véurr questioned, his blue gaze shifting to me as Prince Loki walked into the palace grounds.

“A book may have mysteriously been placed in the bookshop just as Loki had entered.” I responded, shrugging my shoulders. “Such a magical place with magical knowledge. I haven’t the slightest idea how it could have gotten there.”

“My Lady…” Véurr sighed. “We discussed this. I may have no final decision but I was your advisor all those years ago. We shan’t be drawing attention to ourselves.” I looked over at him and he turned his head away. 

“Véurr, darling. It was a book. Should Zeus have any idea, may he smite me down now.” I pledged, unclasping my hands and raising my arms. When nothing happened, I looked back at Véurr and shrugged. “You worry too much. A little chaos is fine.”

“Little amounts have often had large consequences.” he concluded.

Rolling my eyes, I looked up at the sky and noticed the sun setting. We had a number of hours before Drengr would come back with information and Máni wasn’t due back. I sat down in the alley behind the crates that Véurr stood upon and looked up at him.

“Keep an eye on those palace grounds for me, will you? I want to know his every movement that is visible to our eyes.” I instructed him. 

“What exactly is our plan, my Lady?” he questioned, his head peering around the corner before turning back to me for a moment. “What is this purpose?” 

“Well…” I began. “Our new King is a troubled man. The Asgardians do not believe in him. What chaos would it be to have them actually admire him in place as king only to find out he’s a Frost Giant and is not of this realm.” I continued.

“So you’d expose his true lineage? What would that accomplish, exactly?” Véurr pondered. “What has he done to you?”

“He’s done nothing. But these people turn their noses and belittle us because of our ‘place’ in society.” I mocked. “If they truly believe in Loki, they’ll see appearances do not matter and they will learn to respect us.” I proclaimed, crossing my arms over my chest. Véurr peered around the corner again.

“Or instead of doing all this and exposing us, you could just put on your old attire and wreak havoc on the realm…” he suggested, licking his paw before picking his head back up. “Oh, wait… we already are.” he grumbled. When I turned to look at him, he was already lying down and focusing on his post until the sun set.  
—————————————————————

The two books I had picked up from the sorcery bookshop lay on a dresser next to my bedside. I vowed to myself that I would attempt to get some sleep as the duties of a king are long, tiresome and quite boring. Meetings day in and day out were things I did as a prince to aide Odin, so doing them now seemed meaningless. I knew what to do within the realm. I knew how to rule these filthy people. And yet… 

I picked up the black and gold book that I had initially went to the shop for and sat up in my bed, the new cat curling in a ball by my side. I began to shift through the chapters, recognizing some points from when I had read the book when Mother had first gifted it to me. 

The book told of how to rule with grace, dignity and how to use your magic and sorcery to encourage the people and keep them safe. The chapters were riddled with spells and enchantments that were easy in comparisons to what I know how to do now. Turning pages, I eventually got to the chapters of power struggle and the warnings that were littered through the book. 

“Hear this one, beast…” I began to read aloud as the cat’s head lifted. “‘Be wary of how you use your power, for people will more quickly become fearful rather than astonished.’ Hear that?” I questioned. “People are more dumb to be scared than to be bewildered. Such low creatures.” I scoffed, turning to place the book back on the shelf.

The gray book that the cat had dropped off the shelf had changed it’s skin to it’s gold and emerald as I had turned. It was as if it was asking me to look at it. With a sigh, I picked the book up and placed the other in it’s space. Opening the book, the words on the pages changed from a silver foil to a jet black ink. Taking a glance at the front cover to see the title, I turned to chapter one.

“Appearances, eh?” I criticized, looking at the pages. “Why are appearances so important anyways?” The cat meowed at me and stood up, looking at me with it’s large green eyes. “You pulled this book off the shelf, hm? What do you know?” I glared at the cat. 

He looked down and I followed his gaze to my hand which was turning blue. Shutting the book, I threw it across the room and grasped my hand tightly as it went back to it’s normal color. The cat meowed and laid back down next to me in a ball and went to sleep.

————————————————————

The bright stars of Asgard shone into the King’s tall bed chamber windows as the night continued on. Picking my head up, I turned to make sure the King had finally fallen asleep before stretching and hopping down from the tall bed. The book that Lady Eris had put in the bookshop still lay on the floor where Loki had thrown it after his… mishap. 

What she said must have been true then. He’s ashamed of being a Frost Giant, but he also seemed frightened. Why frightened, I do not know. I placed a paw on the cover of the book and watched it disappear only for it to reappear on his bedside table. As I walked to the window to go to my Lady, the King began to stir and I froze, watching him turn over in his sleep. When he was still, I hopped up to the windowsill and opened the window only just to jump down and out of the palace. 

I hastened my way through the twists and turns of the palace grounds, knowing I didn’t have much time in the night to get back to the King’s chamber. I let my cat nap go on too long and would no doubt hear Véurr complain. He sat on a crate in an alley close to the border of the palace and the inner city, waiting. Glaring. Véurring…. 

“A lovely night, yes?” I stated nonchalantly, approaching the alley. His glare never wavered. 

“Do you have any idea what time it is? Look at the moon, Drengr!” Véurr spat, jumping down from the crate.

“Well, I can’t look at the moon, she hasn’t returned from Lady Eris’ mission!” I retorted, referring to Máni who wasn’t due back until tomorrow night. Véurr swatted a paw at me and hit my ear.

“You’re daft. It’s close to morning and we need to plan! We need to figure things out, and…” he was cut off by a figure coming into view, leaning on the crates with amusement on her face. Lady Eris placed her chin on her hand and looked down at us. 

“Boys… having a little spat are we?” She questioned. Véurr and I looked at one another and then back up at her.

“You’re making us fight again, aren’t you?” I asked, swiftly swatting my paw back at Véurr.

“Truthfully, my loves…” she giggled. “I’m quite unsure if it’s my magic or your simple instincts as brothers. Either way!” she threw her arms up and walked back into the alley. “It’s no less amusing.” 

“So…” Véurr started as we walked to meet her in the alleyway where she sat on the ground. “What did you observe?” he turned his attention to me, waiting for my report.

“Well, for one…” I began. “That book you gave him freaked him out. It turned his hand blue.” This put a smile on Eris’ face. She nodded to go on. “He’s stressed, my Lady. He’s frightened of his lineage, bored with the duties of a King and doesn’t understand why the people of Asgard do not bow to his feet yet they did so with Odin, who he feels is inferior and…” I trailed on but she held up her hand. 

“All these observations in one day.” she pondered. “He’s fascinating.” 

“Where do we continue from here, my Lady?” Véurr asked. Eris hesitated before standing up, walking to the edge of the alley. She looked down at us and then up at the palace. 

“The people of Asgard bow to Odin because he protects them. His Queen helps them bloom. Loki is currently in the misfortune of his father’s council and army remaining loyal to Odin even as he sleeps, and the Queen is stricken of woe.” she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. “He will not flourish as a King of Asgard. When Máni returns, his bigger purpose will be realized. Until then…” she smirked, uncrossing her arms and picked myself and Véurr up, letting us both jump up to her shoulders. 

“I remain with Loki, my Lady?” I questioned. 

“Yes, Drengr. You’re my warrior and Véurr is my protector. You must stay with Loki, but I promise my loyal guard…” she looked back to the palace and her eyes met his window. “You’ll see us again quite soon.” Eris finished, nodding for me to jump down her shoulder. I bowed my head and made my journey back to the palace.

The walls surrounding were high and I silently cursed knowing if Eris had her choker, she’d be able to teleport me back into his chambers. The journey into the palace was much longer and took much more energy than breaking out. 

Upon reaching his window, I noticed a small flicker of light. Stepping in and using a back paw to close the window behind me, I jumped down and walked over to his bedside before hopping up onto the emerald duvet. The King sat up in his bed, reading the book he threw across the room a few hours earlier. This time, however, his skin was blue and his eyes were red. He turned his head to me and tilted it to the side, closing the cover. 

“Cats are such smart beings.” Loki growled, his red eyes glaring at me. “But to magically put a book back on a much higher bedside table… now that’s something.” he continued. I backed up on the bed and he reached his arm out, grabbing me. “Now, now. I won’t hurt you. If anything, I’m intrigued.” he let out a sigh and watched as his hands began to change back to their normal color while he scratched my ear. “You’re a sign of something greater, and I will find out. One way or another, I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to try to focus on this one quite a bit in the coming weeks, especially leading up to Infinity War. I have a few good plans for this fic and I really hope you like it. It's going to start off a little slow but trust me, when it kicks up... it'll KICK. 
> 
> Leave feedback and tell me what you think!


	3. Revelations

The sun descended on another Asgardian day. My Lady chose to walk around the Marketplace again to fake her place as a beggar woman, and bought herself some red grapes and myself a small piece of fish. As her protector, I’m chosen to always remain at her side, especially while Drengr is with the new King of Asgard. When the moon is at it’s highest tonight, Máni will return from the mission Lady Eris sent her to fulfill. She’s remained quite silent on the matter, but I have no doubt that the mission was entirely chaotic and our position will be realized. 

All those years ago when Zeus banished Eris from Earth, Drengr and I remained loyal by her side. The result was banishment for us as well. Regardless of being brothers, we were torn from our family and they looked towards us with disgust. My wife abandoned me, taking our son with her. Eris always allowed me to keep an eye on them. She’d let me teleport in my cat form and keep an eye on the boy as he grew. They both died centuries ago. 

Drengr on the other hand never had a lady in his life. He was quite the ladies man and we all knew he’d never be tied down by marriage. While I am a protector, he is a warrior and would always find new companions in his travels. A flaw, yes, but also a strength. He knew if he’d die, he would never leave a widow behind. 

“You seem deep in thought, my Véurr.” Eris peered down at me as we walked in a quieter section of the market. “What is troubling you on such a lovely day?” She questioned, scooping me up in her arms and cradling me as she walked on. 

“I’ve been thinking of them again, my Lady.” I began when there were no commoners to hear me speak. “My family. My boy.”

“Do you think they would have liked Asgard, Véurr?” Eris thought, turning slowly to observe the golden city. “It reminds me so much of Greece. And before you retort, I do not mean in a bad way.” A smirk lined her face as she looked down at me. “The grapes are delicious. The streets are lined with smiles and gold. We all dress in our best for the parties in hopes the royalty will notice.” Eris sighed. 

“Is there any royalty you want to really notice you? You loathe the new king for an unjust reason.” I looked up at the palace in the distance. 

“I do not hate him for an unjust reason, he hates himself for an unjust reason.” She emphasized and turned to walk towards the sea. “Loki is a very torn individual. He feels he is superior and cunning. I find that to be a challenge, and we know I’m quite competitive.” 

————————————————————————————————

I sat on the table in the center of the palace library as Loki circled the area. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were sunken from his lack of sleep. Books were thrown all over the floor for him to try to figure out how I, a simple cat, had magic. Did he not think to just ask me?

I turned my head towards the tall windows and noticed the sun beginning to set. Lady Eris and Véurr would be heading to the sea to collect Máni after her quest; a quest I still knew nothing about, I just knew I needed to observe the king. My observations are that he’s just as sane as Lady Eris, which truthfully, isn’t very sane at all.

I decided to lay myself down and get comfortable because if any experiences with Eris had taught me anything, it’s that there are never quitters when trying to find something out. Loki had been in this library looking at his sorcery books since the sun was at it’s highest in the sky and his duties as king were completed for the day. Papers stuck out of books, he knocked the structure of the planets over and broke a statue when he threw his helmet in frustration.   
“Nothing again!” He bellowed as he threw another book across the room, the book almost hitting me as it flew by. “Sorry, beast. I didn’t mean that.” Loki sighed, walking over to the table where he sat in the chair and hung his head back.

Waving his hand nonchalantly, the books began to clean themselves up. The planets from the structure went back to hanging and rotating in the correct spots. The statue he broke repaired itself to reveal King Odin. I turned my head to the statue and back at him. Loki caught on and broke the statue again. 

“You’re right, that one can remain broken.” Loki mumbled and stood up to begin pacing again. “You puzzle me, beast. You know magic. You understand my thoughts and emotions. It’s only been a few days and yet I feel as if you’re meant to be here. Like you’re the answer to all of my problems.” he ranted, looking between his bookcases and me. “But you’re also so frustrating! I don’t understand. What problems do I need answered? What, that I’m a Frost Giant? Is that what you’re here for? Is it to help me be king? Is it my hatred for my family? I don’t understand! Just tell me!” he screamed, sulking to the floor and hitting the back of his head against the bookcase, closing his eyes. 

Standing up and stretching my back and paws, I jumped down from the table quietly and snuck over to Loki. I sat by his leg and looked up at him, waiting for him to sense my presence. He sighed and opened his eyes and looked down at me. He crossed his arms over his chest. There was a silent pause between us before I made my decision. 

“My name is Drengr.” 

—————————————————————————

The Sea of Space was a breathtaking view at night. The calm ripples of the water bounced against the shore and hit the pebbles on the ground. Eris’ feet crunched against the wet rocks, but she walked so lightly you could hardly hear. We both knew that being by the Sea meant that we were close to the Seer, Heimdall. 

“My Lady, how should we handle the Seer?” I wondered, jumping from the shoreline as the water touched my paw. 

“We will have to be swift, Véurr.” Eris smiled, crouching down by the water. “When Máni steps through the portal, I must take the choker and cloak our magic. We will have to escape quickly.” She let out a sigh and ran her hands through the rough pebbles. “There is no doubt that Heimdall will sense us.” 

“How has he not sensed us now?” I questioned, sitting next to her. “You produced a portal a few moons ago.” I stated as my tail moved against the ground. 

“I was sending magic away. The choker was able to shield us from his Sight. But now…” She hesitated. “I’m bringing my magic back. My magic rivals everyone’s here. I am much stronger than these Asgardians.” Eris finished, picking a pebble up and throwing it in the water.

The ripples began to move quicker, the water that was reflecting the black sky was now a glowing blue and purple. The portal began to open, slowly at first before the blackness of space grew greater. Máni stepped through and quickly dipped her head to allow Eris to take the choker. She held the glistening necklace in her hands and closed the portal, the energies of her magic rising before quickly going away. You could sense her magic fall. 

Eris placed her hand atop Máni’s head and the full size cougar turned back into a cub. She stood up and we followed, the ground changing from rough pebbles to wet sand. We were silent on our way back to the Marketplace where we found one of our old, familiar alleyways and settled down for the evening. Taking the choker out of her necklace, Eris invited Máni onto her lap and looked at the glowing black jewel in the middle. I jumped onto Eris’ shoulder to get a better look of what Máni’s mission was. 

The Other was a devious looking man and Thanos was no better. They spoke of Infinity Stones and that they put search through the Nine Realms to acquire them. Máni’s presence informed The Other of our new King, and they intended to use his power and give him an army to attack Earth in search of the Tesseract, an object containing one of the stones. Thanos wishes to use Loki to obtain it’s power. 

“And when he gets the stone? What will happen to the King, Eris?” I asked, a concerned tone filling my voice. 

“That is for Thanos to decide. But our seed is planted. The Other will reach out to Loki when Thanos wishes him to. We now sit back and wait.” Eris explained, shifting the chokers appearance to a cloth placing it back in her pocket. 

“What do we wait for, My Lady?” Máni’s head turned, looking curiously at Eris. Eris closed her eyes and placed her head against the cold, stone wall of the alley and smirked.

“We wait for Drengr to bring him to us.”

————————————————————————

The beast had only said one sentence. I’m sorry, his name is Drengr. He introduced himself, but that was all. I didn’t take the thought to ask him anymore questions. I cleaned up the library and just came up to my chambers, not even bothering to carry the cat. He simply followed me. 

I sat in my bed and read through the magical book that Drengr had a connection to. He sat next to me and napped as I turned through the pages. All I could keep on my mind was what connection Drengr had to my being. Why was he around me? Was he to help me be king? 

I felt his paw on my hand and snapped out of thought to look down, noticing my hand turning the bleak blue of the Frost Giant. Closing the book and putting it on the side of me, I let out a sigh. Drengr hopped on my lap and sat there, his tail moving back and forth and his bright green eyes staring at me. 

“You seem troubled, King Loki.” He stated, his voice deep yet calming. “What ails you?” I stared down at my hand and watched the pale skin return. 

“Why are you here?” I demanded, the cat never shifting. 

“I was sent here, Sir.” He answered. 

“Who are you?” I wondered. The cat hesitated.

“I used to be a guard for who my true loyalty lies with. We were banished, and found our way to Asgard. This form is my disguise and has been for centuries.” Drengr explained, stepping down off my lap and sitting next to me. I hesitated before asking another question and looked down at the being. 

“Are your loyalties not with me? I am your King.” I declared, pulling the duvet off me and standing up to begin pacing the room, a habit I’d noticed happening more frequently lately.

“With all due respect Your Highness, I am not of Asgard, so no. You are not my King.” Drengr pridefully stated. “My loyalties lie with my Lady, a Goddess, who I’m certain will have the most interesting proposition for you.” 

“A proposition?” I stopped, resting on my hands to look down at the cat. “What kind of pro-“

“I do not know. My Lady is very…” He hesitated. “Chaotic.” 

I turned and sat down on the corner of my bed, taking in what Drengr had said. A proposition from a Goddess. No doubt I would take the opportunity, especially if it garnered me more powerful. I would be foolish. But why did the beast say she was chaotic? 

“Chaotic, huh?” I questioned, looking around the room. “You know, I can tell you’re not from here. You don’t even use proper Asgardian language.” I turned to look at the cat. “For example, chaos here is said as vafi.” His eyes grew wide and shifted to the window. “Vafi…”

“King Loki…” He began but I had stood up. 

“That beggar woman from the Marketplace. Where did you say you were from, beast?” I demanded. He hesitated again and stepped back, his hair standing up. 

“I didn’t Your Majesty.” He conceded. 

“Goddess of Chaos. Her name is Vafi. Vafi means chaos, beast! What was the woman’s name? Tell me, or there will be punishment.” I growled. 

“The name she gave you is Vafi Epli, Your Highness.” He stated with a disappointed sigh. I walked from my room to one of the many bookcases I had kept in my personal chambers. 

“Epli means apple.” I whispered as I took one of My Queen’s old mythology books. Searching through it’s pages, I looked until I found what I was looking for. I heard Drengr’s claws on the floor and turned to look at the cat. “Your Lady is Eris, Goddess of Chaos and Strife. Yes or no?” I interrogated. The cat hung his head and looked back up at me, remaining silent for the rest of the night. 

————————————————————————

I hadn’t realized during the night that the alleyway I had chosen to sleep in would be so sunny in the morning, but once dawn struck I had found myself awaken from the light. Véurr and Máni were both still asleep towards the front of the alley, guarding so no one would come further in. They both worked hard to protect me, yet never asked for much. 

Standing up, I decided to take a stroll through the Marketplace and get them both a nice breakfast, along with a nice snack for Drengr that I’d save for his arrival. I brushed off my beggar dress and made sure my choker and my peasant money was in my pocket before stepping over the sleeping cats and into the Marketplace. 

During the weekly rush of life in Asgard, the Marketplace would open early in the mornings so people could acquire things on their ways to work and to open their shops. In ways, it reminded me quite of Earth and how things work now from what I’ve stalked upon and seen through the jewel in my choker. Zeus banished me, but he foolishly left me with my power, which I’ve kept on the low through gritted teeth. If I had it my way, all of Asgard would bow to me. I’m much stronger than them all, including Odin, Prince Thor and especially their new King, Loki. 

I amused myself with my thoughts as I strolled through the streets, watching worker men carry large loads of goods and the women of Asgard preparing their fabrics and jewels at their kiosks in the Marketplace for a day of hopefully good sales. I could make the day utterly chaotic for them if I pleased, but seeing how hard they worked under the hot Asgardian sun, I decided to supply them with a little mercy and went on my way. 

The food vendors were in the middle of he Marketplace and the aroma of fresh cooked fish and meats filled the air. People of the early morning rush were already on lines to get fruits on the other side of the street. I decided to wait in the fish line first for Véurr and Drengr who prefer fish compared to Máni who prefers meat. 

As the line slowly began to move, the royal guards flooded the Marketplace and began looking around. King Loki bustled in, with Drengr being brought in by a separate guard. The cat looked frightened and out of place. I reached for the choker in my pocket and held my hand around the gem in the middle, feeling the heat of its working power against my palm. 

“There she is.” I heard the King yell and as I looked up, his eyes met with mine. I waved my hand over my face and smirked as I disappeared in a black smoke. 

The cats were both pacing in the alley when I reappeared in the corner. Máni meowed and ran towards me, alerting Véurr that I had returned. I scooped up Máni and Véurr jumped on my shoulder as we rushed to leave the alleyway and relocate to a new position away from the Marketplace and deeper into the city where the guards would hopefully not find us.

“My Lady, where in the stars did you go?” Véurr demanded, his claws clutching into my beggar shirt as I ran through the city. 

“Not now, Véurr.” I retorted, taking my time to find us a new place to hold up. Máni jumped down from my arms and ran into an alley that was covered by boxes and crates and I followed, going into the corner of the cold, shaded space. 

“Well then, now. Where were you, Eris? Máni and I were frightened. We saw the guards rush past. I heard Drengr’s meow. He seemed like he was trying to alert us.” Véurr explained. 

“I’m sorry…” I began. “I went to the Marketplace to try to get us something to eat as Máni was too tired the night before from her mission. I was trying to surprise you.” I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest and sliding down the wall. “Drengr was alerting you. Loki knows it’s me. He did his job, Véurr.”

“What was his job, exactly? To get the Gods to banish us from here too? To get us killed?” Véurr questioned, pacing back and forth in the alley as Máni watched. 

“His job was to inform Loki who I was, and he did. For now,” I took my choker out of my pocket and held the necklace up towards the entrance of the alley. A bright light emerged and covered the space. “We’ll be safe and untraceable here. However, the King’s official coronation while Odin sleeps is tonight, and therefore, we strike tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is a little later. I'm planning so many stories right now and I'm hoping to post many of them here, BUT NO WORRIES, LOKI WILL BE GETTING MOST OF MY ATTENTION like he deserves. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos and let me know what you think!


	4. Celebrations

Asgardian ceremonies were always quite the extravagant event. The coronation of a King meant a large audience along with a party afterwards so the King would be able to dine with his people and become one with the folk. It was despicable to think that I would have to be surrounded by peasants feigning nobility and women who would only wish to court me because of my new status as King; the latter never happening while I was the younger Prince. But Frigga insisted, and I would always honor My Queen in that sense. 

She wanted the people of Asgard to get a good look at her son and how he grew and evolved. Frigga knew I was not of Asgard. We’d had the discussion and I’d overreacted and had gone as far to say she was not my mother, but in my heart I knew I was lying to her and mostly myself. Frigga was the only person I knew I could trust. She taught me my sorcery at a young age to make me always feel as special as Thor while Odin praised him. She always gave me a vice to unleash my anger and insecurities through magic and she’d made me who I was. Mischievous and a trickster but genially cunning. 

I’d retreated to my quarters after the failure in the Marketplace. We’d lost the woman and I’d demanded half the royal guard search the land until they’d found her. The cat stayed with me and was asleep on my bed as I paced around my room, reading through one of the books I’d picked up from the shop. The runes and passages were sometimes difficult to decipher but with time, I’d begin to understand them and would feel my power get stronger. My confidence as King of Asgard would eventually grow and these people would have no choice but to kneel at my feet and beg for mercy from their ruler. 

The sun had began to set in the distance by the sea and I knew that meant the ceremony would start soon. I stood in front of a mirror across from my bed and decided to wear the nicest leathers in my collection. With a wave of my hands, my appearance changed. The green and black attire wasn’t at all bulky like Thor’s normal wear. It was sleek and although there were buckles at the sides, it was still slimming. I adorned the chest piece with a large golden ring and finally added on my black and green cape. 

Drengr stood up on my bed and stared, tilting his head at the reflection in the mirror. I’d magic’d up my horned helm and placed it on my head, completing the look fit for a King. Odin never looked as good as he’d sat his old behind on the golden throne. No doubt Thor would have simply looked out of place. No, it was finally my position to bring honor, maturity and class to the throne of the people of Asgard. 

Walking past the bed, I looked down at the cat as he stepped on the green silks towards the lower bed framed. With a roll of my eyes, I picked the cat up and placed him on my shoulder, walking towards the door of my quarters and opened it. The guards outside stood tall and ready as the door creaked open and when I walked past, they followed. Everyone in the guard knew I was in a foul mood from the Marketplace and knew best not to speak to me. I would not speak to anyone. 

“My son…” I’d heard her voice and turned the corner, seeing my mother lurking outside Odin’s bedchamber. She was the exception. 

“My Queen.” I knelt on one knee and placed my lips to her knuckles before standing up again. She lifted a hand to my cheek and caressed her thumb on the bone, a smile crossing her face as she looked at me with pride. 

“You look like a King, my son.” Frigga sighed, taking a hand and squeezing it in hers. “Odin would have been proud.” She stated, the thought of Odin being anywhere other than he was leaving a sour taste in my mouth. 

“Perhaps…” I began. “If it was Thor, that is. His prodigal son. His warrior. His God of Thunder.” I spat out, looking away from the sad look I’d put on her face. 

“Loki…” She brought her hand from my face to both of my hands and the cat perched on my shoulder jumped down to give us a moment. “Thor may be many things, but you are just as strong. Your magic is your strength and you are as equal as God as he is. You’re both his son, whether you believe that fact or not.” She stated firmly, giving my hands a strong squeeze. “Odin is stubborn, but he would be as proud as I am.” Frigga placed my hands to her lips and gave a quick kiss before looking up at me. She was tired, but I knew she was here. 

“Shall I expect you at the coronation, or will a copy be putting the crown atop my head?” I’d hesitated in asking. She looked back at the door and over at me. 

“It is the law of Asgard that a person of royalty address the new King. I will accompany you to the ceremony.” She said, a grim sound in her voice. With a smile, I began to walk us away from Odin’s room, her arm looped in my elbow. She tugged back gently and I turned my head. “The party however, I am afraid I will not be able to attend. I have a duty as a wife to protect my husband, and I shall do so.” 

“Mother…” I began but she held up her other hand to silence me. 

“My hope is that one day when you find a wife of your own, you will understand that bond. Until then,” She sighed and continued to walk us forward. “I wish you nothing but happiness, class and nobility in your role as King. Lead our people well, Loki. They need a ruler.”

We stopped outside the doors to the hall where two royal guards stood and the people inside spoke in hushed whispers. The cat circled around mine and Frigga’s feet before meowing up at us, his green eyes brighter than normal. Frigga looked down and knelt to pick the cat up. Drengr purred as she pet him before placing him on my shoulder between us. Looping her arm again with mine, she nodded at the guards who slowly opened the doors to the throne room.

The shushed whispers of the Asgardians came to a halt when myself and the Queen walked down the long aisle. Most people, all of whom were dressed in their best gowns and jewels, gaped at us with wonder and shock. I’d only be able to assume the wonder was towards the pure beauty that was Frigga. She was the most beautiful in all of Asgard and the people admired her for her golden heart. The shock was most likely towards me. Many people hadn’t accepted the news that I, Loki, would be their King over the God of sky grumbles. Most people preferred Thor, and I knew I needed to make an impact with this coronation. 

When we finally reached the steps towards the throne, the cat on my shoulder jumped down and sat at the side of the bottom step, the bright green eyes studying myself and my mother. I switched Frigga’s arm from around my elbow to help her up the steps with my hand in hers, bowing when she reached the golden chair at the top. I stepped back down to my place where I stood up straight and waited for her to speak to the people of Asgard. 

“My honored guests…” Frigga began, her hands folded in front of her. Her gentle voice was carried through the room as the people went silent, watching their beautiful Queen where she stood. “Today is a momentous occasion. My son, Loki, is to take his place on the throne and guide the people of Asgard into the future.” She paused while some people clapped and many remained silent. “Odin has fallen into his Odinsleep, a time which he has held off to make sure the people remained protected and out of harms way. Our son will take his place and I have faith he will be an incredible King.” The Queen turned her attention down to me and nodded her head once. I went down on one knee and looked up at her, the room going silent once more. “Loki, son of Odin, do you swear upon your being to rule the Kingdom of Asgard and all of the Nine Realms with honor, fairness and courage?” 

“I do.” I responded, bowing my head once. 

“Do you swear upon the stars that the people of Asgard will remain protected under your rule, and you will defend them with your utmost honor should a threat appear?” Frigga continued. 

“I do.” I answered, my head remaining in it’s bowed state, the feeling of hundreds of Asgardian eyes peering to me becoming unsettling. 

“Then I, Frigga the All-Mother, Queen of Asgard, do hereby announce you further as Loki, Son of Odin, King of Asgard.” She announced, the feeling of Odin’s spear touching my right shoulder before hovering over to my left. “You may rise, my son.” I stood up to look at my beaming mother who had out Gungnir for me to take. When the warm metal touched my hand, I felt a heated energy flow through me and looked up at her. She nodded, knowing what I felt and moved to the side to reveal the throne. 

Turning to the room of the Asgardian people looking at me, I slammed the spear down three ceremonial times; twice for my vows and once for my announcement as King. After taking a deep breath, I finally sat down on the throne and the people eventually erupted into applause. I knew most of the applause was for the feast ahead and most of these people did not enjoy the thought of me in control, but for one night, I’d let them be out of perspective. 

“To the people of Asgard,” I projected over the cheers, the people going silent soon after. “Please join us for a feast and a celebration befitting a new King!” I announced, raising the spear as I stood up from the throne. The people cheered again and quickly descended from the room and downstairs to the largest ballroom in the palace. 

I chose to stay behind on the throne for a few moments. Frigga turned to me when the last of the people had left and met my gaze with a warm smile. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and held me in a comforting embrace before looking up at me. 

“You have made me proud, my son.” She congratulated with a kiss on both of my cheeks. “Come, walk me back to Odin’s chamber and then enjoy your feast with the people.” While I would have preferred to walk her down to the feast with me, I understood that in many cases, my mother was as stubborn as Odin. She would not leave his side and not even I could talk her out of it.

We walked down the golden steps and slowly paced our way down through the throne room. The cats light claws were heard on the ground and mother looked up at me before looking down at the black cat as he passed us by. 

“I found him.” I broke the silence, the cat turning back to look at us. “He snuck into my open window from the wet weather.” 

“He seems to care for you very much, Loki.” Frigga suggested warmly. The cat meowed. 

“Sometimes I wonder if like the people, his allegiance will never truly remain with me.” I began, walking through the doors and started down the hall to Odin’s chambers. “Animals are like people. He seems trained, but…” I hesitated, watching as the cat closely followed behind us. “What if he decides to stray away?” 

“My son,” Frigga sighed, her eyes looking up towards me. “You compare the people of Asgard to a feline.” She chuckled before letting my arm go and reaching to pick the cat up and walk forward. “Cats are very smart creatures. Their allegiance is to those who protect them the most, who house them and care for them and make sure they never go hungry.” I watched her pet his fur as we reached Odin’s doors. She passed the cat back over to me and I let him jump to my shoulder. “If you can take care of your new pet and carry him on your shoulders, you can carry a Kingdom with just as much grace.” 

“But mother…” Frigga held up her hand and smiled. 

“My son, enjoy your party. Feast. Talk to your people….” She trailed off, a mischievous smile growing on her lips. “Maybe even find a potential Queen.”

“Mother!” I stood back as she let out a laugh. 

“Goodnight, my son. Do have an eventful night.” She gave one more comforting smile before descending into Odin’s room. I let out a sigh and began to walk through the halls of the palace alone, just myself and my thoughts since the cat hasn’t spoken to me. 

Ever since he’d foolishly given away his Lady’s cover, he’s taken an apparent vow of silence for the treachery. I respect his allegiance, but he was in my presence now and refusing to speak was treachery to the new King of Asgard. After tonight, I’d make sure he’d know to speak when spoken to and to treat myself with the utmost respect. If not, I’d leave him to the cold streets of Asgard where the vermin roam to scrap around. 

I turned the corner and walked down the large staircase that led to the gold and green embellished ballroom. The people of Asgard danced, rejoiced and feasted in the honor of Asgard for I did not believe they would in honor of me. Unless mother put some type of magic in the drink, then maybe. 

The wines of Asgard were the greatest in all of the Nine Realms; the grapes being grown year round and picked at their peak. The drink was a part of every meal, but when meetings of such grandeur were celebrated, the wine was extra special. Odin kept a hidden cellar in the palace and not many knew that these wines were filled with the magic of the gods. The people of Asgard would feel lifted by the first drink and they’d get quite drunk. Being of my stature, that of a God, I would only feel remotely tipsy from the drink after a number of bottles. 

I took a glass from one of the servants bringing them around and swished it around in my hand before taking a sip. The grapes mixed beautifully and I sensed the magic in the liquid. Frigga herself had definitely left her mark on these, making sure we’d not run out for the night of festivities. Some of the people were already off their senses, stumbling around the ballroom. I’d quickly noticed that while all of the men in the room were boisterous and none too quiet, I also took notice that any woman with a glass in her hand seemed full of life all while remaining composed and alert. Frigga’s magic had made sure the women were happy and enjoying themselves but also aware of their surroundings. The wine could do funny things to people, in any of the Nine Realms. 

I walked the room for quite some time, taking notice of the people and the children, some of who’d run up to me and wave. Their families would apologize for the behavior and for the night, I decided to be generous and brush it off, explaining to many that kids will be kids and they’re excited for a new chapter in Asgard’s history. For most of the time I chose to remain in the ballroom, Drengr remained on my shoulder, his head turning quickly at the smallest of sounds. 

As I was in a quite boring conversation with a woman, Drengr jumped down from my shoulder and looked around. I looked down at his small frame, noticing that his eyes were yet again that bright green from before Frigga and I entered the throne room. He slunk away from me and I watched him walk out of the ballroom and up the staircase we had entered. I gave my not-so-sincerest of apologies to the woman and excused myself to follow him, knowing that if his eyes would randomly glow than something surely must be wrong. 

Using my magic to my advantage, I masked my visibility through the halls as I followed the cat. He was still silent, his claws against the floors the only sound through the quiet difference compared to the celebration downstairs. Usually, the cat was quick to move, but tonight he was moving at a frustratingly slow pace. I watched as he passed Odin’s room where Frigga stayed by his bedside. He turned towards the door and studied for a moment before walking forward. He passed the second quarters, which was normally Thor’s chambers when he wasn’t exiled from Asgard. 

Drengr stopped and sat down in front of my doors; the guards that were normally here were downstairs at the party. I turned to stand in front of him, my magic still making me invisible to his eye. His eyes glowed the same intense green as if he was possessed by something. I didn’t want to scare him from out of his trance, so I chose to walk a few steps back down the hall and turn my magic off to approach. 

“Beast, there you are!” I exclaimed, picking him up and looking at him. His eyes were their normal emerald. I let out a sigh and shook my head. “Still not going to speak to me, eh? Even when no one is around?” I questioned as he turned to jump down from my arms and walked to the door. 

He placed his small, black paw on the surface and pushed the door open to walk inside. I followed him when he let out a small meow and I closed the door behind me, pacing to meet up with him. He sat at the entry to my library, his tail moving slowly behind him and his gaze never moving from in front of him. 

Stepping behind him, I was met by three figures. The first was a small cat, identical to Drengr but with blue eyes the color of my Frost Giant skin. He sat on the table closest to the entrance and his eyes remained on me. On the floor was a grown cougar, the mother maybe; her tongue licking at her paw between her claws. 

My gaze shifted to the woman by the window and how her black gown, embellished with diamond accents, fit against the curve of her hips while the train fell beautifully behind her body. Her black hair waved down her exposed back and over the long sleeves that began at her shoulders. Her olive skin shone against the moonlight that beamed into the library, the diamond choker around her neck reflecting the light with a special glow; a glow I could easily tell was full of magic, and a strong magic at that. 

“Well, well…” She began, turning her head to look over at me. “What an awkward situation.”


	5. Preparations

The weight of my choker grew heavy with it’s magic as Loki entered the archway of his library, Drengr’s small feline frame walking in just before him. I’d returned his green eyes back to their normal state after using his sight for most of the evening to familiarize myself with the Asgardian people. They drank, danced and feigned rejoice of their new King; I could sense their uncertainties miles away. The people didn’t trust Loki, and even he knew that. Our arrangement would no doubt make sense for him once Odin woke from his Odinsleep. 

The new King stood dumbfounded when I spoke; it was as if he’d never seen a Goddess before. He followed the train of my dress and looked between myself and Máni who was at her full size and strength should I require her assistance. If Loki tried anything, I would not be opposed to becoming the new Queen of Asgard after having Máni kill him. I turned from the window and stepped towards Loki, my heels beneath my dress clanking on the hard floors. 

“You seem…” I began, “astounded. Is this not what you wanted, Your Highness?” 

“First off, it’s Your Majesty.” Loki corrected, taking a few wide strides into the library. “And I’m confused, I did not ask for the accompaniment of a woman tonight, if you even are one.” I smirked and nodded my head.

“I don’t think you’d care much if I was or if I wasn’t.” I remarked, walking to one of the oversized chairs by a table. Flattening my dress behind me, I sat down and crossed my legs, the slit on the side of my dress exposing my skin to mid-thigh. “But to answer, I’m a Lady. A Goddess of Chaos and the being you demanded of my warrior.” I motioned to Drengr who bowed his head before jumping up to meet Véurr on the table. 

Loki rolled his eyes and walked out of the library, his cape flowing behind him. I motioned for Véurr to follow him this time, his eyes glowing a bright blue as I used his sight to see. He jumped down from the table and walked into Loki’s bed chambers. Loki had taken his helm and cape off and thrown him on his bed, his grip tightened on the book that he was so drawn to. Picking both of them up, he turned and looked down at the cat. Shaking his head, he walked from his chambers and through the small connecting corridor to his library where I waited. Véurr puttered in behind him and jumped back on the table, his eyes returning to the normal blue they always were. 

“Giving the beast a break?” He motioned to Drengr who was curled in a ball on the table beside me. 

“The real beast would be the one licking her claws on your disgustingly decorated floor.” I assured, holding my hands up so Véurr could jump up and sit in my lap. 

“What are these?” Loki slammed the books on the table, sending the resting Drengr to his feet. The small cat grew two sizes, his claws and teeth getting bigger almost immediately. “What is that?” Loki questioned, astounded at Drengr’s sudden change. 

“Drengr and Véurr are my two guards. The cats are simply disguises. When either of them sense danger,” I explained, motioning my hand to Drengr. “They grow depending on the threat. A simple, old charm really.” I gently placed my hand on Drengr’s closest paw and scratched, the warrior calming to his normal size. 

“And why did the one on your lap not change?” He pondered, crossing his arms. 

“Véurr is a protector while Drengr is a warrior.” I scratched behind Véurr’s ear with my free hand as Drengr moved to sit on the arm of the chair next to me so I could do the same. “Drengr is more likely to change at the sign of immediate threat. Also…” I trailed off, noticing Máni switching to a sleeping position behind Loki. “Véurr was staring right at you. Drengr chose to sleep, which is odd. Has my boy been sleeping in your care?” Loki rolled his eyes and nodded. I looked back down at Drengr. 

“I’ve been sleeping, my Lady, although not as much as I used to. My apologies for my sluggish behavior.” I pat the top of his head and pulled the book that Loki slammed on the table closer to me. 

“Is this why you demanded me here? To read you a bedtime story?” I mocked, opening the pages of the book. As I turned the pages, my skin began to wrinkle around my hands and soon my arms. Loki’s brow raised, his arms remaining crossed. 

“Why does the book change your appearance?” He uncrossed his arms and placed his hand on the book to stop me from turning pages, the hand beginning to turn blue. 

“Why are you afraid of who you are?” I responded, removing my hand and holding it up for him to see. “I am centuries older than you, Loki. I found my way to Asgard before Odin did. And yet, I am not afraid of my true appearance.” I explained as my skin returned to it’s youthful appearance. 

“I…” He took his hand off the book and began to rub the blue away with the other. “I don’t understand.” 

“I wouldn’t expect you to.” I pat Véurr’s behind and he jumped off my lap, making his way to sit by Máni. “You’re a Frost Giant of Jöutenheim. You’re ashamed and believe you’re a monster. Your appearance has been a farce all these years so naturally,” I sighed, “it’s hard for you to accept who you are. The book is meant to show you that appearances are not all they’re made to seem.” Standing up, I brushed the small black hairs that I could see off my dress and turned towards the window. 

I heard Loki begin to flip through the pages of the book again, his curiosity overcoming him. Stepping away, I went back to the window and looked out at the quiet of Asgard. Most of the people were at the party downstairs or were indoors for the evening. The Sea was quiet and the Observatory shone at the end of the Rainbow Bridge which was vibrant and beautiful from this view. I heard Loki’s steps come up next to me and turned to look at him. His skin had fully changed to blue and his eyes were a contrasting blood red. 

“How in the stars could I not be afraid of this?” He motioned to himself, the visible skin clashing with the emerald of his leathers. “I’m a monster.” 

“You’re a God!” I bellowed, snapping my head back towards the window. “You better start acting like it.” He was silent as his skin changed back, his eyes returning to their normal green color. 

“And why is that?” He questioned, his arms moving to clasp behind his back. “For people to keep calling me Silvertongue and the God of Lies?” Loki scoffed and looked down at his feet before looking up to meet my glare.

“A God of Mischief who is an insecure brat? Zeus must be playing tricks on me.” I shook my head and turned to walk from the room. “Come, my loves. Maybe we should have asked Thor to complete our task.” I smirked, knowing Loki would sour from the one remark. 

“Any task you have for that oaf could easily be held out by my hand.” He declared, shifting himself to appear in front of me with his magic. “You used that book to throw me off, your beast to distract me and all for what? For a game! A play of mischief?” He yelled, his height towering over mine in anger. 

“Oh no, my King,” I teased, turning up my lips into a mischievous smile. “A play of chaos is much more my speed.”

Going over the proposition with Loki was quite easy; he was a very intelligent individual and didn’t need to have things explained multiple times. The Other waited for Loki to come to full confidence and truth within himself before putting forth Thanos’ mission into his mischievous hands. Loki needed to be sure of himself at every step and there was no room for failure. An object, the Tesseract, was discovered on Earth and was of much importance to the Titan. The cube contained one of six Infinity Stones which would make one the most powerful being in the universe. 

“This will not make me the most powerful being if I am to hand the stone over to Thanos, so why would I take the offer?” Loki questioned as he sat across from me, his arms resting on the table as I explained. 

“It would not,” I began, “however should you succeed, he would no doubt make you ruler of the realm. He would offer you protection and vermin to kneel at your feet. Is that not what you wanted?” 

Loki pondered the thought. He stood up and walked around the library again to take the time to himself. I respected the action of thinking the situation over; I didn’t know Thanos, I’d only heard of him. A being whose planet had failed to heed his warnings and died out, apparently leaving only himself as the sole survivor. He'd gained followers over the years, adopted children and tried to save other planets from the same fate. With the Infinity Stones, he would be able to do his work with no issues. 

“Who is he to you?” The silence broke and my attention turned to Loki who had made his way over to a hanging tapestry of the Nine Realms on the wall. “Why include me?” He traced his long fingers on the needlework, turning his wondrous gaze to meet mine.

“Loki,” I sighed, standing from my seat to roam the room before meeting him against the wall. “Thanos is no one to me. Like I explained, a little chaos is much more my speed than your mischief.” He smirked, his eyes meeting mine as he looked down. “I simply wish to watch a little fun partake due to my genius.” Brushing a piece of my black hair off my shoulder, he looked around the room before meeting my sight again. 

“When do I start?”

———————————————————————————————

For the next few days, Loki insisted I remain within the walls of the palace as a guest while he met with The Other. At the start, I’d still see him throughout the day. He would constantly pace around his quarters and obsessively look through books before he frustratingly threw them in the corner of his library; the pile becoming about fifty tossed books by the sixth evening. Drengr followed him around more often, typically sleeping in Loki’s bed chamber in an effort to not only comfort the erratic King but to also observe if anything off happened. He’d grown fond of Loki and although I was now around and his loyalty still remained with me, I could sense his worry. 

I’d opened the portal to The Other for Loki to enter early in the morning, informing him that I would call upon him should he be needed back in Asgard. At first he’d make a snarky remark or two, but as the days turned into weeks for preparation of the coming search for the Tesseract, his demeanor became more serious and now he’d hardly pass a glance. Drengr stepped next to my feet as the portal closed and looked up at me with a blank, green stare. 

“My Lady, something is not right with him.” He worried, stepping into the space where the portal beamed only a few moments before, his paw patting at the floor. “Loki was always mysterious, but he’s not himself. He no longer remarks. He does not scoff. I’ve had full conversations in front of him.” He turned to face me, his eyes growing wider. “He hasn’t called me Beast in two and a half weeks!” Drengr growled and I scooped him up into my arms. 

“You’re precious when you worry.” I smiled, petting his fur as I walked into Loki’s bed chamber where Máni had made herself comfortable on the green silk sheets; Véurr resting in a ball on her back.

“Eris…” Drengr sighed, turning his head up to look at me. I looked down, biting the inside of my cheek as he jumped from my arms. “His eyes have been darkened by sleepless circles, except he has been sleeping.” He explained, jumping up onto the bed where the sheets were unmade from Loki’s previous slumber. “He tosses and turns in this same spot every night and I cannot make out his words. He speaks in different languages…”

“Drengr, I assure you, he’s just under stress probably.” I reassured, patting his head as I turned to leave the room. 

When I looked up, a tall being stood in the doorway with a dark gaze upon my person. I felt the diamond on my choker heat up with magic as the main remained unmoved, his hands pressed together in front of him. Drengr stepped next to me, his form changing from a cat back to his human form. His long, dark brown hair stuck out beneath his silver helm and he held his sword and shield at the ready in front of his onyx leathers. Véurr awakened behind me and upon seeing the situation, changed from his form. A few inches shorter, Véurr stood looking almost identical to his brother although his shield was much bigger and his hair was darker, almost a black. Máni growled behind us, her whiskers brushing against my shoulder as she moved her head to peek through. 

“His preparations are complete.” He spoke. His voice was otherworldly, but masculine. He hardly moved and it didn’t even seem he was breathing. 

“And who the hell are you?” Drengr was the first to speak up, his stance remaining strong. 

“He’s The Other.” I declared, an edge to my voice. Why was he here instead of Loki? 

“I pose no threat and yet your pets are at the ready.” The Other remarked, a sense of disgust in his tone. Máni growled again, nudging my shoulder with her snout. 

“If she’s growling,” I motioned to Máni, “then there is potential of a threat.” The Other smirked and tilted his head up slightly as if to look down upon us. 

“The only threat,” he began, “will be to Midgard in one month’s time.” He revealed before vanishing out of the doorway. 

Drengr looked over towards me with a worried look in his eyes. He took his helm off and shook out his hair, throwing the headpiece onto the bed and sitting down next to it. If Loki’s preparations were ready, there was no telling what The Other or Thanos would do to him. Drengr was worried, and that was enough to worry me. With a sigh, I stepped towards the window of Loki’s bed chamber and placed a hand to my still heated diamond.   
“It seems…” I started, looking down at my feet. “that our game of chaos must be cut a little short.” I turned to my three companions who had been observing me. 

“What are you planning to do?” Véurr questioned, his hand scratching Máni’s neck. She moved closer into him with a purr. 

“I’m planning to make a God worthy of coming home.” I pressed a hand to the diamond and closed my eyes as a crack of thunder and a beam of lightning lit up the cloudy Asgardian sky.


	6. Communications

The next few weeks in Asgard were both long and eventful. Odin had woken from his Odinsleep to the celebrations of the Asgardian people. Thor had returned from his exile and gained the respect and trust of his Father once more. Loki… had disappeared. After a fight with Thor, he’d been gone for almost one month like The Other had warned. I’d been keeping an eye on Midgard but nothing out of the ordinary had come to fruition. Loki’s presence didn’t seem to be there, however something that would strike his approaching appearance was. The Tesseract had been found and was something Thanos would definitely be interested in. 

I’d remained in Loki’s quarters, hoping for his return but always being met with nothing. From the time I was here, I’d begun reading through his sorcery books and teaching myself some of the magic in them. While he was gone to meet with Thanos and The Other, I’d learned a special cloaking spell which was able to change my appearance or anyone else’s should need be. When Odin and Thor came to check Loki’s chambers after his disappearance, I’d cloaked myself, my guards and Máni as books on his table in his library. Véurr did not appreciate Thor looking through his pages, and I got quite a laugh out of it. 

Thankfully, no one knew I was here. Loki had taken that secret with him to the stars. And while Drengr and Véurr’s company was lovely and Máni was like my child, I still found myself in a sense of loneliness. Looking through Loki’s belongings and learning more about him made me miss his snark and his mystery. I yearned for his yell if I’d look through his personal writings and read about how he truly did love Thor and Frigga and only wanted his Father’s validation as a son. I grew to genuinely care about the missing Prince, and in that, my chaos had backfired on me. 

Drengr had become visibly depressed and used his spare time to walk the marketplace with Máni to keep himself occupied. They’d come back with food together seeing as how we couldn’t have anything from the palace kitchens. I’d still get yummy grapes and pears and they’d bring back fish and meats for themselves. Even on a night where Máni would surprise Drengr with a treat she smuggled for him, he’d barely pick at it. He missed Loki more than anyone. 

Véurr would mostly remain with me. Incase one of the spells I’d cast on the room didn’t work, Véurr, ever the protector he was, was ready to defend me. When Drengr and Máni were out on their scavenge, we’d discuss Loki or Drengr’s growing depression. Véurr suggested I send him to Midgard to bring Loki back, but I always reminded Véurr that we could not step foot on Midgard and sending Drengr would certainly lead to his death. Truthfully, I’d thought about it before Véurr brought it up. To send both my guards to Midgard to bring Loki back, but while they worked in my honor, I loved my guards and could not risk their safety. 

On a day while Drengr was out with Máni, I gazed out the window to the stars. Asgard was glowing, the Sea was glistening and the Observatory shone by the newly fixed Rainbow Bridge. Véurr jumped up on the ledge and looked up at me before looking out at the scenery as well. The Observatory began to circle and spin and a large strike of lightning lit up the Asgardian sky as the Bifrost erupted. Véurr’s head tilted and I clutched a hand around my diamond choker. 

“My lady…” Véurr gasped, turning to look up at me. 

“Loki’s been sighted in Germany.” I stated, clutching the stone as the magic within heated up. 

“What do we do now?” He asked, standing on his four legs. 

“There’s nothing we can do, Véurr.” I began, turning to walk to Loki’s library as he followed. “We have to hope that Thor will return alive with him and that there will be mercy. When I looked through Máni’s memories of her meeting with Thanos and The Other, there was talk of an army, bloodshed and death. I don’t doubt some of this was to Loki.” I explained as I began to look through Loki’s sorcery books to look at some useful spells. 

As I looked through the pages, I heard puttering by the windows and knew Máni and Drengr had returned with the food for the evening. Máni approached with the pack of food and placed it on my lap. I sat down in the chair and turned through the pages of the book while emptying the pack onto the table next to it. I picked at my grapes as Véurr ate his fish and Máni got to work on one of her two pieces of meat. Drengr curled in a ball on the arm of my chair and left his fish for later. 

“He always said his invisibility spell was useful in situations, Eris.” Drengr quietly mumbled as his green eyes gazed at the pages of Loki’s book. I glanced down at Drengr and flipped through the pages to the invisibility spell and began to study it. 

————————————————————————————————

I had never imagined Loki’s absence would take such a toll on me. My allegiance was solely to my Goddess and her alone, but after her orders of my mission, Loki became like a second leader to me. Eris would address me with love and compassion, regardless of how the world viewed her with chaotic tendencies and malice but Loki… he addressed me as a beast, and the warrior within me would amazingly take pride in such a name. 

I knew that Eris and Véurr were worried about my behavior; the slumping around, the constant sleeping and the overall depression but upon feeling my own emotions, I also knew Eris was masking hers. She was worried, erratic and would learn as many of Loki’s spells as she could to attempt to help him should he return. My Lady would never admit it, but she grew to care for the missing Prince, even more than I had cared. 

Eris ripped off an uneven piece of fish and began hand feeding me as she flipped through the instructions for the invisibility spell. I slowly ate the room temperature fish and jumped up on the table to finish on my own. Her eyes scanned the words and her brow furrowed as she read along. 

“This spell seems easy, but in reality, it’s not. He makes it seem so effortless…” She sighed, flipping through the pages before popping one of her grapes in her mouth. 

“He is a sorcerer, My Lady.” Véurr began. “These things are probably quite effortless for him. He’s had centuries of practice.” Eris shook her head and waved her hand over her body. Her form disappeared but her dress remained visible. “Like I said… centuries of practice, Eris.” 

“Yeah, well I don’t have centuries.” Eris voiced as her body became visible again. “He was taken in by Thor last night. It’s only a matter of time before Thor brings him back and I want to be there for the judgment made by Odin. I need to know what happens.” 

“Eris, Odin wouldn’t sentence his own son to death.” Véurr stated, sitting next to his empty plate. 

“Odin most certainly would sentence him to death.” I retorted, finishing off my last piece of fish. “We have to hope the Queen will have a say in anything. Frigga is the only hope Loki has at surviving.” 

———————————————————————————————————

On the table for the next week, I made an eyeglass for us to see how Loki was doing. He went from being locked in a large tin to yelling at some red-haired woman and a man with some type of fabric over his eye. As we watched, I made it my mission to learn as much of his magic as I could. I refused to sleep until I could turn my entire being invisible, clothes included. I’d also practiced learning how to transport myself without the use of making a portal like I normally did. Portals were safe for Véurr, Drengr and Máni, but if I could travel just myself then this would be easier. 

Drengr never left the eyeglass, his paws touching the edges every once in a while then Loki looked distressed or erratic. We’d all seen the dark circles under his eyes that appeared to have worsened, but Drengr knew something was terribly off. On the third day of being in his metal chamber, Drengr jumped up on all fours and looked back at me, a light shining in his eyes.

“He knows we’re watching him, my Lady.” Drengr stated, a level of hope in his voice I hadn’t heard in weeks. “Look at him. He knows.” He stepped back as I approached and hovered over the eyeglass. 

Loki was sitting on the floor in his chamber with his eyes closed. He seemed serene and meditative, but once I tilted my head in confusion, his eyes opened and he would look around the chamber. I stood back and dragged a finger over the eyeglass, flickering the lights in his chamber momentarily. He stood up and looked over at the lights, looking directly at the eyeglass. 

“Eris, I know you’re there.” He whispered, looking around the chamber. “A hint of chaos would be much appreciated right about now.” 

Waving my hand over the eyeglass, I stepped away and continued practicing Loki’s magic. Drengr’s eyes never left the eyeglass as Loki escaped the prison and trapped Thor inside. The eyeglass went dark once Loki dropped the chamber. Drengr jumped down from the table and began hitting my foot with his paws. 

“Where is he? Why is he gone?” Drengr yelled, his paws slapping at my ankles. I picked him up before his claws came out and looked into his green eyes. 

“He’s continuing his mission. The eyeglass was in his chamber. Now, we wait, my Warrior.” I sighed, petting at his black fur. He was shaking and visibly upset. “You truly do care for him, don’t you?” I asked, looking down at him. Drengr hesitated. 

“I see in him what I see in you.” He explained, his head turning to look at me. “People see your legacy as a chaotic goddess but I know you are good at heart, Eris. He is as mischievous as you, maybe more. Yet, I know he is good at heart.” Drengr’s head rested on my shoulder as his shaking calmed down. “He’s scared, but good.” I placed a kiss atop Drengr’s head and placed him back down on the table. 

“Give this battle only a few more days, my Warrior. He will return home to Asgard soon.” I breathed, stepping out of the library and into his bed chambers. 

Máni was asleep on Loki’s bed and Véurr was sleeping on the windowsill. Sitting next to Máni, I began petting her head as a sign to wake up. She licked my hand and shifted closer to me, resting her big paws on my lap. 

“My dearest, I have a mission for you, and it is not an easy one. It will take all my energy.” I sighed, taking off my diamond necklace and placing it on her. “You are to remain by Loki’s side. He flies, so do you. He comes in contact with anyone, stand aside and let him fight. You are only to observe.” I placed my lips to Máni’s head and opened a portal with my other hand. “Remain by his side, my sweet. My power will protect you.” 

Máni stepped through the portal and as she did, my magic turned her invisible using the spell I’d learned from Loki’s books. I closed the portal and felt my power vanish, making me feel more vulnerable than I’d felt in a long while. Véurr turned his body on the windowsill but before he could speak, there was a sound in the library. 

“Eris!” Drengr called. “The eyeglass is back on! Loki’s no longer on the ship!” Véurr jumped down and looked up at me. 

“You sent her, didn’t you?” He questioned, a sense of pride in his voice. “You did that for Drengr, so he’d know Loki is safe.” I let a smile form on my face and began to walk to the library. 

“He said I was good at heart.” I stated, Véurr walking behind me into the room. 

“Well,” Véurr began. “Let’s hope Loki’s good at a war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! So, for anyone wondering what the heck happened and why I dropped everything basically all summer, I took quite a much needed mental health break and tried to refigure out some things for the coming chapters. Writing as much as I was was beginning to feel like a chore and something horrible. If this chapter seems off, I truly apologize. I began writing it back in June and decided to revisit it. I didn't want to delete anything I had because it was the only window for me on what I was previously doing. I'm hoping the next chapter picks things up again!


End file.
